Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.387$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.387 = \dfrac{38.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.387} = 38.7\%$ $38.7$ per hundred = $38.7$ per cent = $38.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.